Big Bang!
by Scarlett Lucky
Summary: [AU School] [Musical Theme] [Ferriswheelshipping] [Sequelshipping] [Other pairings] Amane Touya, final year student of high school, cannot get over the separation from his old friends and bandmates, departured to attend university in different parts of Japan. Thanks to the providential intervention of a fortune cookie his path crosses with the ones of five other students.
1. Chapter 1: Luck?

_**Chapter One: Luck?**_

He loved the terrace of the school, even though it was forbidden to go there. He couldn't do anything about it. Above him stretched only the blue spring sky, spotted occasionally by a few white clouds, and a cool breeze ruffled his hair. It had already been a year since he had greeted them and still could not think of that farewell without experiencing a painful twinge of nostalgia.

He breathed in deeply and in the wind he seemed to hear again the words of Satoshi and Kasumi , spoken with a hint of sadness .

_Do your best in everything you do, Touya-kun, never giving up._

Now they were all gone, went to study in who knows what part of Japan, leaving him alone, without his friends. He knew that he couldn't go on like this for another year, the music was missing too, but to accept such a big change was not easy and would take who knows how much longer, to move forward.

Reluctantly ate the last of his onigiri bento: the meals that his mother made were so good that he could never get enough. He was still trying to enjoy the sublime filling of its rice balls, when something unusual in the lunch box caught his eye: a pastry shell that offered refuge to a paper heart laid motionless on the bottom, waiting to be devoured. The dough was soft and melted in the mouth, but the thing that puzzled him was the message that contained the trick.

_"Every new change is the beginning of other changes."_

He stared at the innocuous piece of paper almost as if he had come to life at any moment: Amane Touya, the first section of the third year, had never been a superstitious guy, and he believed that things like fortune cookies, even if they were good, just told people what they wanted to hear, though, he had to admit, he was involved in some way from that message. He folded the note and put it carefully in his pocket, and headed toward the door with a half-hearted smile.

_Tsk, nonsense._

* * *

«Fujiwara, I didn't expect it from you. Have you any idea of the results of your last disastrous Trigonometry test? ».

The brunette sighed. _Of course I had an idea, after a night spent to insult my math book between the uneasy glances of my mother was difficult to combine something concrete._

The woman sitting in the chair adjusted her glasses with thick lenses on the pointed nose, but did not look away from the student.

«You can take the test again next week, but in the meantime you will be followed by a tutor who I have specially selected for you to fill your gaps, is that clear? ».

Fujiwara Touko, third section of the third year, had always been an excellent student in all subjects and had never failed a test, but lately she had been too busy with the opening of the singing club to care about trivial things like ' imminent task of trigonometry that was worth _only_ 30% of the final evaluation. At that moment, however, she realized that there were two paths before her: cheerfully sending mathematics to hell and devote body and soul to her newborn club for spending her last summer in high school doing recovery courses, or spend the week discussing sinuses and cosines. Her common sense, of course, took the second choice, forcing her to nod and leave the courtroom in a black mood. She crossed the main corridor dragging her feet on the ground and muttering a gruesome series of insults towards mathematics and who had invented it, earning the dubious glances of many students.

«Are there any good news, Fujiwara -san? ».

A voice behind her by the visibly amused tone forced her to stop in the middle of her march toward the exit.

«Don't bother me, Harmonia. I'm not in the mood», muttered the girl without even turning around and resuming to march as if nothing happened.

«Now, now, is this the way to behave with your tutor? ».

_Tell me that is not true._

She would have preferred to bathe in a tub of sharks with a costume made entirely of strips of bacon, rather than spend a week in the company of being the most hateful person of the entire universe. N Harmonia, third class of the third year, president of the math club and best student of the institute, was probably the "tidbit "most coveted by the girls of the first year. He received, on average, from two to three confessions a day, and, invariably, he refused all of them, arguing that culture was his only love.

«You're kidding, I hope».

The young green-haired smiled affably. «I'm afraid I'm not, Fujiwara -san. Imai -sensei personally asked me to give you a tutor in math».

The girl went out to him with her arms crossed under her breasts, grimly eyeing for a few moments before letting go a big sigh.

«Where and at what time», she snapped in a tone that had very little to question.

«Five o' clock, you know the way».

«Yeah, unfortunately».

* * *

_Left, right, guard. Right, left, guard._

Sweat dripped from his forehead and neck, soaking the tank, while the sound of boxing gloves hitting the enemy guard echoed in his head. He was not to lose the rhythm, he had to stay focused. He couldn't afford silly mistakes like the last encounter; he had to be perfectly able to focus his anger in every single shot, aiming at the nakedness of his opponent.

«Keep on the guard, Tanaka! Aim for the head! His head! ».

Hue Tanaka, second class of the second year, answered hit for hit the opponent, without giving him time to catch his breath: he couldn't lose again this year. His calves ached because of the suspension and his breathing felt the taste of blood, but he could not give up. And suddenly, like a mirage, he saw it. He saw the hole in the guard, just below the stomach, and struck just as the jab of the opponent knocked down hard on his shoulder. He felt the bones move and creak, while both their bodies befell almost inert on the ground of the ring.

"Ten . Nine. Eight. Seven, "chanted mercilessly the referee.

His shoulder ached unbearably, but he knew that his opponent was on the ground like him. He put his good arm to the ground, trying with difficulty to stand up and collapsing to the ground soon after.

"Six. Five. Four. "

He bit his lip and pointed to the ground the other arm , leveraging both of them to pull himself together .

"Three. Two. "

He was standing, his right arm dangling, body drenched in sweat and his face livid with pain, but hewas standing, as a winner. He had done it, at last.

* * *

_**Welcome To The Jungle~**_

_And yes, I finally started my first Long-Fic. It's a musical fic and it'also an Alternate Universe, because, as you can see, the story is set in a Japanese High School. Just leave me a Little **review** if you liked this first chapter. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams And Expectations

_**Chapter 2: Dreams and Expectations.**_

«Come on, repeat one more time. Prove me that you understand».

«What?! Another time? Will be at least twenty times that I always repeat the same theorem».

«To be precise you have correctly repeated only seven times. In addition, you cannot expect to be able to solve a problem if you do not know the theorems that can help you doing it, Fujiwara».

Touko had a deep and visceral hatred for math, a hate that had been aggravated by the fussiness of her mentor who had brought her to repeat the theorem for the umpteenth time with an obviously annoyed voice. In addition to the difficult situation, the fact that after the reps she would no longer have to deal with that obnoxious guy wasn't a consolation, because not only he was a classmate of his, but he was also her neighbor. She and N knew each other since they were children, but she never wanted to have anything to do with the young man who reasoned for formulas and theorems. She reasoned in her own way and not everything that she did had its own logic. He could still remember that fateful question of mathematics during middle school in which she had been called together with the boy, who had not even given her time to analyze the problem before telling the teacher the correct answer, making her make a sorry figure. Maybe he did not even do it on purpose, maybe it was stronger than him, but she couldn't stand it.

«Well, I think we can take a break. After it we can start to see some problems».

Touko sighed heavily, letting go of her head back and closing her eyes. Trigonometry studied in this way had an even more soporific of normal classroom instruction. The only thing that gave her the strength to go on was her beloved club, opened along with Belle, her best friend and classmate. Even the music was made of mathematics, but studying it in that manner was certainly more exciting than endlessly repeating the same formulas. The music, the singing, was made of emotions, while the math was flat, empty, devoid of any feeling. There was an equation to represent a heart on the Cartesian plane, but they were only numbers, points in space, there was nothing romantic or exciting in that. She had always wondered what N saw of so exciting in numbers, but she was never able to give an answer. Maybe one day she would have asked him.

* * *

The school yard at five in the afternoon seemed like a place straight out from his cherished dreams: fresh, illuminated by the amber light of the setting sun, inhabited only by the great shadow of the trees , and, above all, quiet. The perfect place to get a reading without being disturbed. He placed the bag beside him with meticulous care, laying a handkerchief on the ground. He leaned his back against the trunk of the great tree against which he had sat and turned an affectionate look to one of his favorite books, "Being a Man in his career in twenty-first century." He began to leaf through the consumed volume consumed by the green cover bottle with keen interest: it was at that moment that Futaki Cheren, first class of the third year, felt really at peace with himself, wishing that peace would last forever.

«Cherry- kuuuuun!».

A voice far too shrill for his taste stopped abruptly that so desired moment of bliss, while two bright green eyes watched him curiously. Cheren looked away visibly annoyed from his precious book to the girl's face, fighting a sigh.

«I had told you countless times not to use that name».

The girl gave him an innocent smile, quietly ignoring the raven boy answer. «Any idea of where Touko is? I needed to talk of the club opening... ».

«Again with the club matter? You should start thinking about what to do after high school rather than wasting time with such nonsense».

«You're always too serious, Cherry- Kun», muttered the blonde puffing out her cheeks in disappointment.

«Do not call me ... Ah, forget it». The boy rubbed his face, shaking his head in resignation.

One of the favorite pastimes of Hirano Belle, third section of the third year, was to find the most absurd nicknames for his childhood friend, nicknames, in most cases, which were not well received by him, because clashing with his personality of a promising career man.

«Anyway»- continued the young man placing the book in the folder - «don't you remember that today Touko began with the reps from that boy with strange hair in your class?».

«Uh, what did you just say?».

_Bloody hell._

Cheren stepped back abruptly until he felt the rough trunk of the tree against his back when, with an excited bounce, her friend had approached to his face.«Come on, Cherry- Kun, don't make me beg ...», pleaded the girl moving closer. The raven instinctively loosened his tie, while Touko's words echoed in his head as clear as if she was talking about it in that moment.

_"Open your mouth with Belle and you will not see the light of day."_

«N-Nothing...», he stammered with a tone that wouldn't have convinced even the dumbest person. It was useless: under pressure Cheren wasn't able to lie.

Belle pulled from her uniform a pink object that he identified himself as a weapon of mass destruction known as ''mobile phone". The boy turned white.

'«H- Harmonia».

The blonde looked up from the phone's display and stared at his friend for a moment before breaking out into a scream that years and years of music theory had perfected. «I knew it! Thank you very much for the information, Cherry- Kun», cried his friend in a crushing embrace that would make envious a Grizzly's one. She gave him a warm greeting before rushing humming and hopping on the way home.

Cheren, still dazed, ran a hand through his hair. «Touko will kill me».

* * *

Amane Touya spent that early April night tossing and turning in between the white sheets of his bed, victim of a restless sleep peopled by strange dreams.

_They were all there, no one was missing: Satoshi, Kasumi, Shuu, and even Haruka and Shinji. They were back then! They could start playing together, they would have become a great rock band, but their faces seemed to shine an emotion which was different from the joy that Touya was feeling at that moment. They looked at him with the same smile full of melancholy of when they said goodbye one last time. He tried to speak, to say something, but no sound came out of his mouth. It was then that Shuu stepped forward and he knew that something important would have been said on behalf of all others. They let him do it because they knew of the deep friendship that bound them ever since the boy had taught him to play guitar. The young man put a hand on his shoulder and spoke:_

_«Every new change is the beginning of other changes»._

_What was with that phrase? Where he had already heard it? He looked to his closest friends and from their expression he finally understood what they wanted to say._

The next morning, despite the heavy night spent, Touya awoke perfectly refreshed. He sat cross-legged on the mattress, turning a look of love to his little Diavoletto*.

«It's time to give birth to a new band».

* Gibson SG Diavoletto. It's an electric guitar that takes its name from the horn-shaped protrusions of the body of the instrument. Touya's one is Cherry Red / Bordeaux .

* * *

_**Welcome To The Jungle~**_

And here's the second chapter, leave a little** review**, if you liked it. c:


	3. Chapter 3: Announcements

_**Chapter Three: Announcements.**_

«Well, this should be the last...».

It had been far too long since the last time that Touya had felt so pleased with himself. That morning he had gone to school before the bell sounded lessons, earning suspicious glances from several teachers, among whom he was known for his skills as a chronic latecomer. He had hung those flyers in all the boards in the school with the hope of being able to do as soon as possible auditions for the members of his new band. Probably Shuu and the other would have been proud of him and the commitment that he was lavishing in his love for music. He would form a great group, he promised it to his friends.

**XXX**

«So? How did it go with Harmonia -san yesterday afternoon? Did anything interesting happen? ».

Belle looked at her like a cat watching a mouse in trap before catching it: how the heck did she know of her reps with the snooty N?

«Harmonia? Yesterday afternoon? I do not understand what you're talking about, Belle- chi», said the brunette evenly. Touko had always been a good liar, but fooling her best friend was a feat all too difficult, because Belle knew her inside out and perfectly knew how to recognize her feigned indifference.

«C'mon Touko, why you never want to tell me anything when it comes to guys? Even Cherry- kun knew about your date yesterday afternoon, I had to take it out of his mouth to him to know something».

Hirano Belle, third section of the third year, was visibly upset, and Touko knew it, she understood it from her puffed cheeks and teary eyes. She really loved that so sweet and a bit clumsy friend of her, but every time she had kept in contact with someone of the opposite sex and had talked about it with Belle, the whole school had been aware of all the details. She was sure that she did not do it on purpose, it was probably in her character not being able to keep things inside, but it was embarrassing to hear the entire high school discussing her relationship status.

«Alright, I'm sorry Belle», sighed the distraught girl. «I won't keep anything hidden anymore».

The blonde looked at her hesitantly: «Even if you have a date with a cute guy like Harmonia -san? ».

«Even if I have a da- hey! Date?! I'm not going out together with that walking computer; he's just a tutor in math».

Belle smiled with a wink: «Don't play dumb, I can see a mile away that Harmonia -san is drooling for you, otherwise why would he reject the confessions of all those girls?».

Touko slapped her forehead on the brink of despair, longing to be buried on the spot. «Maybe because he's a nut that has only numbers in his head? Harmonia has no crush on me; he's just having fun just to see me slaving away».

Belle clasped her hands close to her face, fluttering dramatically her long lashes. Touko took a few steps back: she knew too well that look and knew it didn't promise anything good. The last time she had looked at her in that way she had had to put up with a one-hour speech about how adorable they were Romeo and Juliet in the balcony scene, and how much she wanted to live such an intense love story. Touko, unlike her dear friend, hated the fuss, and everything that was labeled under the adjective ' romantic '.

«Belle, come on...»,s he muttered in a vain attempt to stop her friend.

«Oh, but you and N Harmonia would be so cute together, you'd complete each other. Maybe in S. Valentine's Day you should give him honmei chocolate, I'm sure he would accept it if it were you to offer it ... And then you should start going out together and attend the same college, after all you both want to do medicine, don't you? ».

Touko stepped back again, unable to stop her friend, until a blue piece of paper - probably coming from the wall behind her - fell on her head, attracting the curiosity of both of them.

«Wanted members to form a rock band... Needed a minimum of experience… », read aloud the blonde. Her eyes met the blue ones of the brunette, brightening: «Touko, this announcement is made for you! You absolutely have to try».

The girl stared at her friend with a look deliberately expressionless. The temptation was strong, too much strong. As a child she dreamed of becoming a singer in a band and being successful, she remembered with immense embarrassment her first concerts in which, jumping and writhing on the couch armed with a brush as a microphone, amused herself by imagining to be a big rock star.

«Absolutely not».

Belle looked at her as if she had just seen a ghost before her eyes. «Do not talk about it?! Touko, it's a life that you dream of an opportunity like this, why shouldn't you try, you have talent ...».

The brown bit her lower lip. «Of course I know I have talent», she replied with an obvious tone and earning a puzzled look from her friend. «But I don't think I could afford such a distraction this year. I have already risked big for a that in the end didn't have enough subscribers to open, I cannot think of this nonsense, I should start thinking about the future... ».

«Future? This seems like more of a speech by Cheren, rather than Touko, you know? I think you should just do what you like best, without 'ifs ' and ' buts '».

The girl looked at the blonde, who returned her gaze with a peaceful smile. Belle was so fresh but also so naive, yet in that case she seemed to have figured it all out, so just giving her the right advice. She threw a look at the flyer, and for a moment she imagined herself on the stage, the audience into frenzy, and some great classics of rock that were played in the background.

«Oh, okay, you win. But only if you do the audition with me», she conceded looking everywhere except in the eyes of her friend.

Belle gave her one of his genuine smiles before nodding vigorously, taking the hands of Touko in hers. «Don't' worry Touko-Neesan, I'll always be there».

The brown smiled affectionately back, while observing the flyer. «Here it says "for further information on date and place of the audition, ask of Touya Amane of the third year"».

«Amane Touya, you say? If I'm not mistaken, isn't he that cute guy who plays the guitar who attended the first section? », asked the girl dreamily. Evidently the charm of the musician also had an effect on her.

Her friend looked at her with the air of someone who knew a lot. «I think we should go talk to him after class. Today the cleaning of the class is in charge of Miyazono -chan, right? ».

Needless to say that Belle was in full agreement, after all, when it came to talking to a cute boy she was the first to be happy, even though she couldn't say a word that made sense once she came before him.

**XXX**

«Hue –Kun, I told you not to wait because I had to clean the classroom, is it possible that you never listen to me? ».

Miyazono Mei, first section of the third year, knew Hue Tanaka since when they were kids, and since then she had often criticized him for his stubbornness. Who knew them called them ' as different as night and day,' and it was true: Hue was stubborn, impulsive, too direct and absolutely indelicate with the girls, while Mei was always rational, irreducibly cheerful, always very polite, but terribly uncompromising when it was about his childhood friend. Yet she was always the first to rush to get him out of trouble and then scold him for his recklessness.

«How many complaints, Mei- chan. I did it because I just wanted to», was the dry response of the young raven.

The brunette shook her head in disappointment, waving her long hair coming out of her dango. «You should think to rest, rather than tire yourself staying up late to school. If you continue like this your shoulder will never heal ».

The boy let out a grunt before putting his hands in the pockets of the uniform and moving toward the exit. It was useless: when he wanted to, he could be really unhelpful.

**XXX**

«Oh gosh, it's raining».

Mei looked at the gray sky with disappointment, having forgotten her umbrella at home. She took her bag with both hands and lifted it over her head, resigning to get home wet as a chick and puffing to the idea that she would have to add the uniform to the laundry to be done. But no drop of rain had time to stain the white shirt of her uniform, because a bottle green umbrella had suddenly decided to give her shelter.

«Come on».

Mei gave a surprise look to her childhood friend, but he weakly made sign to squeeze more under the umbrella, obtaining the obedience to his request. They walked up to her house, while the tapping of raindrops on the umbrella and on the asphalt as the big gray clouds in the sky dominated in the air. The brunette could not look away from the ground and the young man looked apathetically in front of him. What was that strange awkwardness between them?

«I visited the doctor. I have to give up boxing for the rest of the school year», he said suddenly, breaking the silence.

The girl looked at him ruefully, not knowing what to say to cheer up her friend.

«What's with that face? ».

«I ... I'm sorry, I know that you cared to participate in the regional tournament...».

«It's a nuisance, but there is no need to make a fuss about it», he replied dryly as he continued to look at the road ahead.

Mei rummaged for a few moments in the bag, pulling out a piece of pale orange paper. «Here, I found it today through the advertisements on the bulletin board of the school and I thought it would be good to see you play the bass again».

The boy took the flyer and gave it a quick glance before looking into the blue eyes of his childhood friend.

«And - hey, what's up? Why are you looking at me that way? », stammered in an alarmed tone the brunette waving her hands almost in defense.

Hue grabbed her hand as if it were nothing to stop her, continuing to look at her intently with ruby eyes while Mei responded awkwardly to his gaze. When would she understand?

He sighed before letting go, and smiled weakly. «Thank you for remembering me. I'll think about it».

She had not even realized, but his friend had taken her to her house to make sure she wouldn't get wet, and headed to his home in the pouring rain without letting Mei shout that he had forgotten the umbrella. As she watched her friend get away she was struck by the possibility that he could have waited all that time just to keep her dry, feeling her heart miss a beat.

«Hue -kun, what's happening? ».


End file.
